¡UPS! Descontrol Emocional
by Razhelle
Summary: natsu y sus travesuras haran aque lucy pierda el control de sus emociones, ¿Que pasara? mirajane cuando no, *ONE-SHOT* dedicado a Infinity Infinitum


**Konnichiwa – minna san como han estado, lamento no haber escrito antes, en serio pero verán, primero fueron las mil tares, luego tuve que hacer un animal para mi clase de escultura, después las tareas de la segunda guerra mundial de historia… y ahora estoy enferma, por eso falte al colegio y heme aquí escribiéndoles este es un ONE-SHOT un tanto… solo diré que es un "K+" por algo, pero no es lemmon, me da cosita escribir eso… como sea espero que les agrade. ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTA DEDICADO A INFINITY INFINITUM XD (lo escribi, lo prometido es prometido) **

* * *

***LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SI NO AL GRAN HIRO-MASHIMA***

* * *

**¡UPS! Descontrol emocional**

Era de tarde y ierta rubia caminaba feliz por las calles de magnolia, hoy recogería el nuevo tomo de su libro favorito, no conto que de camino a casa se encontrase con su "mejor amigo" Natsu, este corría hacia ella muy feliz con la mano alzada y solo, no estaba con Happy, este se había ido a tratar de conquistar a charle, de nuevo.

-lucyyyy~- gritaba a lo lejos, la maga solo suspiro, cada que estaba cerca a el, solo significaba problemas

-¡Natsu! – hablo la maga saludándolo con los libros contra su pecho, el peli rosa miro los libros de reojo

-¿leerás esos libros? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-no que va, me los voy a comer – respondió sarcástica - claro que si tontito – el mago solo la miro con negación

-no, hoy te la pasas conmigo – sentencio tomándola de la mano dirigiéndose al gremio a toda velocidad jalándola consigo

-waaaaaa ¡Natsu! - decía mientras trataba de correr al paso de su amigo

-he he espero que lo tenga listo – murmuro por lo bajo natsu, sin que la maga se diese cuenta.

~en el gremio~

-nee ¿Qué haces Mira-san? – le pregunto cierta pequeña peli azul de vestido naranja

-¿uh? Natsu me pidió que le diese una ayudita con Lucy – contesto guiñándola un ojo muy sonriente

-ah ya veo pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que estas haciendo – le pregunto, la albina removía un liquido rosa en un frasco.

-¡ah! ¿Esto? Es una pócima del deseo, creo que natsu se le declara hoy y esto es para que Lucy deje salir sus verdaderas emociones- hablo muy orgullosa sujetando el frasco

-ooo y ¿funciona? – le pregunto interesada

-si, pero se usa poco – le dijo cerrando el frasco al ver el nombrado y su amiga entrar por la puerta del gremio - ¡shhhhh! – le dijo a Levi indicando que callara, esta obedeció

Natsu soltó a Lucy, quien jadeaba del cansancio, tomo un buen bocado de aire para gritarle

-¡¿se puede saber que te pasa?! ¿Por qué me hiciste correr tanto? – le grito posando sus manos en sus caderas con los libros en la mano.

-he he te lo recompensare, iré a la barra por unos jugos, espérame ahí sentada – le indico una de las mesas que estaban vacías.

-esta bien – acepto mirando las mesas, fue ahí y se sentó abriendo uno de los libros, y empezó a leer, esta vez se sabría si los protagonistas de la obra estarían juntos, leí interesadamente mientras…

Natsu se dirigió a la barra, le dijo algo en voz baja a Mirajane, esta le dio el frasquito de minutos antes no sin antes decirle

-natsu usa poco, es muy fuerte – dijo para retirase de la barra a una de las mesas donde la llamaban, creen que el hizo caso, no señores, solo asintió, tomo el vaso de jugo de Lucy y vertió todo el frasco en el, sonrió y se lo llevo a la maga.

-toma, Lucy – le dijo estrechándole el vaso de jugo, ella lo tomo desinteresadamente, ya que tenia sed se lo tomo todo de un sorbo, sintió un sabor raro pero no le tomo importancia, natsu ansioso esperaba a que terminara, cuando lo hizo le dijo;

-Lucy vamos a tu casa estoy cansado – le dijo como puchero, esta solo atino a decir un "esta bien" se levanto y se fue con el.

Salieron del gremio y ya mitad del camino, Lucy se sentía mareada, llegaron a su casa, Lucy, obviamente entro por la puerta mientras que el otro por la ventana, Lucy se sentía muy rara, toco su pecho y le latía muy rápido el corazón, se fue a su cuarto y natsu la esperaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en su cama muy sonriente, se detuvo en la puerta, y lo miro con desapruebo

-¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que las puertas existen?! – le grito – siempre eres tan…- el peli rosa la interrumpió

-¿Qué?... he he – rio nervioso tomo valor -sabes… Lucy te quería decir que… - paro un momento respiro hondo y grito fuerte y decidido - te amo – la rubia abrió sus ojos como platos, su corazón le iba a explotar, bajo su rostro su mirada se oculto en su flequillo y unas lagrimas cayeron, natsu se asusto con esto y de una fue a su lado

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto posando sus manos en sus hombros preocupado

-…- no contesto, ahora si que se sentía extraña y mucho, su corazón latía fuerte y muchas cosas le pasaban por sus cabeza, sentía muchas emociones, angustia, felicidad, ira, tristeza, miedo y tenia unas ganas de abrazar a natsu y besarlo trato de calmarse – y-yo…- paro, respiro profundo

-¿Tu? ¿Qué? Lucy – hablo el mago esperando respuesta, dudoso de que la pócima que le dio Mirajane no haya funcionado, pero si lo hizo y demasiado, primero pensó que funcionaria y lo rechazara igual pero todo eso se le borro cuando

-yo…- se le lanzo encima abrazándolo del cuello, besándolo repetidas veces, el mago quedo mas que sorprendido y feliz, la tomo de la cintura y correspondió, la maga lo empujo, cayendo ambos en la cama, la rubia encima de el, natsu seguía en su mundo de felicidad, sintiendo los suaves y cálidos besos de su mas preciada rubia, pero esto paro, Lucy se distancio, aun encima de este, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no paraba de llorar, natsu estaba confundido

-snif…natsu yo también te amo…snif – hablaba entre sollozos

-entonces ¿Por qué lloras Lucy? Pregunto preocupado llevando su mano el rostro de esta

-waaa no lo se, ¡te odio! – soltó de la nada, asustando al peli rosa

-¿eh? ¡¿M-me odias?! – pregunto asustado y triste

-no, te amo ¡idiota! – le grito muy molesta haciendo fuerza en el agarre del chaleco de este, cabe decir que natsu estaba mas que confundido, de nuevo la maga volvió a llorar

-Lucy, ¿esta bien? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos – "_quizás debí hacerle caso a Mirajane, quizás exagere un poco_" – pensó

-¡natsu! Snif…. ¡yo te amo! Mas que a nada snif – esto puso mas que feliz al mago haciendo que la abrazara – pero… - se alarmo – siempre estas con Lissana… esa… snif – dejo de sollozar para ponerse furiosa – siempre anda contigo, buscándote, persiguiéndote – el mago se sorprendida con cada palabra que decía la maga y hablo;

-Lucy, acaso ¿estas celosa? – gran error, esta se sentó velozmente en la cama un poco distanciada de natsu, alzando su puño al aire con un aura maligna y grito

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA! Solo defiendo lo que me pertenece – grito cruzándose de brazos, esto puso muy feliz al mago, saber que Lucy lo quería hasta el extremo de ponerse celosa, ¿Por qué no lo menciono antes? Se preguntaba el mago riendo en voz baja

-que linda eres – le dijo entre risitas muy feliz – eso significa que solo soy tuyo ¿No? – le pregunto mirándola de reojo

-si, tu eres mío y de nadie mas – le dijo lanzándosele, cayendo en la cama, nuevamente ella encima de el, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-wow quien diría que saliste posesiva, Lucy – rio para después recibir un beso de la maga, este se profundizo.

Lucy besaba a natsu, como si no hubiese un mañana, este le correspondía, tenia sus manos en la cintura de ella, presionándola contra si, rozando así sus cuerpos, natsu acariciaba su cabellera, para luego pasar sus manos para su cintura, Lucy agrava fuertemente a natsu de su chaleco, a pesar de la inexperiencia de natsu para besar, le fue bastante bien, la rubia no lo dejaba ir, lo que le gustaba sin embargo, como todo ciclo biológico, a la rubia le faltaba el aire, se separo, esto molesto a natsu, extrañándolo dándole cortos y suaves besos a Lucy, mientras trataba de respirar, el joven sentía un calor en su pecho, este latía a mil por hora, cada que veía a Lucy, cada veía sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo, Lucy no paro lo abrazo muy fuerte, natsu le correspondió oliendo su aroma, sintió algo en su pecho, eran los dotes de su amiga, se sonrojo por fijarse en eso, estaba muy contento, luego sintió que Lucy temblaba la separo y trato de mirar sus ojos los cuales miraban a otro lado.

-Lucy ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto – estas temblando

-es que tengo miedo… miedo de que te vallas y me dejes – le explico con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, los ojos humedecidos, su mirada era tan tierna que natsu no se resistió, le sonrió tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-no te preocupes, soy tuyo, no me voy a ir, nunca, es mas esta noche me quedo contigo – le hablo con picardía, la maga sonrió - ¿quieres ser mi novia? -le pregunto

-¡claro que si! – Le contesto - te amo – lo beso nuevamente, natsu ya podía morir en paz.

~en el gremio~

La albina limpiaba la barra cuando noto el frasco ¡vacio! Se alarmo

-mooo~ natsu, este nunca hace caso - después esbozo una picara sonrisa, y un aura de "jajaja que pasara" apareció

-¡ups! Natsu te pasaste ¿Cómo te ira? – hablo sola

~cuarto de Lucy~

Natsu le regalo su bufanda a Lucy, beso su frente y se fue, esta estaba dormida, la pócima y la mezcla de emociones la hicieron dormir ya era de día, la rubia abrió sus ojos, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza, no se acordaba de nada, se fijo en la bufanda que usaba y la ropa de ayer puesta algo desarreglada, se le vinieron todas las imágenes de su recuerdos de anoche, se ruborizo a tope, definitivamente no vería a natsu en el día, lo evitaría a toda costa, se levanto, baño, arreglo, lavo la bufanda, no sabia en tres si usarla o no, así que la llevo en la mano y se fue al gremio.

Entro con miedo cuidando que natsu no estuviera allí, fue corriendo cual ninja donde Mirajane, se sentó cubriéndose

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? – pregunto haciéndose la que no sabia nada

-n-nada mira-san – contesto nerviosa mirando a todos lados

-natsu se fue, no esta aquí y tardara un rato – le contesto ante el comportamiento de su amiga, esta suspiro de alivio - ¡ara! ¿Esa no es la bufanda de natsu? – pregunto

-¡ah! S-si – asintió nerviosa y roja

-ahhhhh – asintió maliciosa – me voy te dejo, para que pienses un poquito he he – se fue de la barra, la rubia suspiro aliviada, apoyándose en la barra con la bufanda en su regazo, sintió unas manos taparle los ojos

-buenos días Lucy –se erizo, al reconocer la voz ronca de natsu, Lucy toco sus manos y las hizo a un lado volteándose, mirando nerviosa al piso y tartamudeando

-bu-buenos d-días n-natsu – estaba roja, este la abrazo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-he he ¿Por qué tan nerviosa Lu? – Pregunto juguetón, pero luego se puso serio al ver que su rubia no usaba su bufanda - ¿Por qué no usas mi bufanda? Te regale son mucho amor Lu – hablo con reproche, tomándola y poniéndosela alrededor de su cuello depositando un suave y corto beso, poniendo roja a la rubia, recibiendo un "AWWWWW" de todo el gremio – bueno vámonos- la tomo delicadamente de la cintura para salir del gremio victorioso

-si – solo dijo eso Lucy, yéndose con natsu fuera de ahí.

-¡pónganse las pilas ustedes dos! – les grito a gray y gajeel saliendo de ahí, los nombrados solos se ruborizaron mirando a otro lado.

~afuera~

-y… natsu ¿donde fuiste esta mañana? – pregunto curiosa

-¿uh? ¡Ah! Solo fui a dar un paseo, para poner en su lugar a todos los pervertidos de la ciudad, ya se enteraron de que tienes novio, pero no te preocupes – le dijo sin mas feliz acercándola mas a el

-…ah- una gota resbalo de su nuca (ya se imaginaran su cara XD)

-y… ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Pregunto divertido – tengo una buenísima idea…

FIN

* * *

**ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO REGALO DE PARTE MIA POR HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR, sigo malita de salud así que hice esto en el tiempo que no fui al cole, espero que les haya gustado :) no tengo vooooooooz T-T **

**Espero sus comentarios nos leemos y gracias por leer…**

**Con cariño Razhelle**


End file.
